Lo que siempre había soñado
by HinataLoves08
Summary: Una manera de iniciar una relacion muy convencional, ellos se aman y esto hará que su relación sea mejor y hasta... Envidiable? Seran capaces de llevar su relación a otro nivel y sacarla adelante? Pues algunos dicen que el amor no tiene fronteras asi que averiguenlo, pasen y lean es mi primer fic espero les guste.
1. Empezando

**Disclaimer: **No falta afirmar que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son del Maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Nota de autora: **Bueno oh Dios mío estoy algo nerviosa este es mi primer fic y no sé qué tal lo hare, por eso me arriesgue a hacerlo con trama Naruhina ya que es mi pareja favorita (Dios los amo tanto!). También quisiera dedicarle este fic a Tenshou Getsuga que espero y lo leas porque aunque no te conozca quiero decirte que me encantan tus historias y por eso me arriesgue a hacer esta, espero te guste o si no pueden patearme.

Bueno no los interrumpo más y dicho esto pasen y lean este primer capítulo de mi primera historia :')

**Capitulo 1.**

**Lo que siempre había soñado.**

En una hermosa tarde de la aldea de Konoha, la cual por cierto estaba ya tranquila debido a que la guerra contra Madara y Obito al fin había terminado, cierto rubio protagonista de esta guerra ya que había sido gracias a él que habían ganado, caminaba tranquilamente pero muy pensativo camino a Ichiraku, cuando cierta chica de ojos aperlados, piel blanca y cabello largo negro azulado, caminaba justo frente a él a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Naruto de inmediato supo a la perfección de quien se trataba…Era la hermosa Hinata Hyuga, a quien desde hace varios días había tenido muyyyyyy presente en su cabeza, sin la menor idea, de cómo ser él quien diera el primer paso. Ya sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de la Hyuga, y al parecer el sentía lo mismo, pero se sentía como un completo idiota al no saber que decirle.

Había logrado que Sasuke volviera a la aldea y lo había convencido de tener un completo cambio de personalidad y pensamiento. Y aun así siendo el, el ninja más fuerte e hiperactivo de su aldea y que digo solo de su aldea, del mundo shinobi por completo, no era capaz de reaccionar de una buena manera frente a los sentimientos de la chica más dulce, tímida y hermosa que haya existido así que en un arranque de inteligencia se le ocurrió algo…

Naruto salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la Hyuga y le dijo, Bueno prácticamente le gritó mientras se acercaba:

-Oye Hinata-channnnnn!- Si, el rubio sí que sabe hacer una buena entrada.

La ojiperla conocía a la perfección de donde provenía esa voz así que no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras volteaba a ver al dueño de esa voz que la llevaba a las nubes.

-Na- Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa, pero intento ocultarlo, tenía que superar esa timidez frente a la persona que ama, que más podía pasar, ya le había revelado sus sentimientos ya nada más malo podría pasar simplemente esperar esa respuesta del rubio que siempre había esperado.

-Muy bien ahora… y ¿tú?- Respondió él con una gran sonrisa, esa tan característica de él.

-Pues súper dime Naruto-kun ¿vas a algún lugar en especial?- soltó ella con una dulce sonrisa en labios.

-No pues la verdad estaba buscándote a ti.- Dijo el rubio a quien ya le había aparecido un leve sonrojo.

-¿A-a mí? ¿Por qué, ocurrió algo?- Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

-No! No es nada malo yo simplemente quería preguntarte si…Bueno yo….Tu…-Si el rubio estaba en problemas, pensó que sería más sencillo pero ahora los nervios se lo comían completo y eso era algo extraño en él.

JODER! Esto sí que es complicado como es posible que no sea capaz de decirle sin parecer un idiota. Pensaba el rubio con algo de rabia cuando una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? Vamos p-puedes decirme-

Y con esa dulce sonrisa de ella le basto para sacar fuerzas y soltar un:

-¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO ESTA TARDE!?- soltó apresurado quitándose una gran carga de encima.

-Y-yo m-me ENCANTARIA- Dijo ella a la vez que sentía que estaba en el paraíso, eso era algo que ella estaba esperando hace muchoooooo tiempo.

-¿E-Enserio?-Pregunto incrédulo .Naruto sí que era algo lento, no tenia de que preocuparse, conocía los sentimientos de la Hyuga y sabía que era algo casi imposible que ella lo rechazara y aun así parecía un tonto intentado invitarla a salir.- ¡QUE BIEN! Bueno, ¿qué te parece en este momento?

-S-si estoy libre en este momento, y ¿a dónde iremos?- okay ahora si el corazón de la Hyuga latía a mas no poder.

-ICHIRAKU! Vamos Hinata ya me estoy muriendo de hambre- Dijo graciosamente, y bueno sus nervios ya se habían ido.

-S-si!- le contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

Y así los dos se encaminaron hasta Ichiraku Ramen, pero no sin antes recibir ciertas miradas de complicidad o incredulidad de algunos de los aldeanos que se encontraban por las calles de Konoha.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Ayame y el viejo Teuchi no podían creer lo que veían. NARUTO con una chica y la verdad se les veía que los dos disfrutaban de su compañía juntos casi que se olvidaron que estaban acompañados por los dueños del local.

La comida transcurrió normal los dos simplemente hablaban y en ocasiones se escuchaban risas por parte de los dos, surgidas por las ocurrencias del rubio. Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto pago lo que habían ordenado y salieron de aquel restaurante.

-Bueno Hinata que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo ¿te gusta la idea?-inicio la conversación el rubio.

-SI me fascina y ¿a-a dónde iremos?-Hinata simplemente no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo y ya varias veces se había pellizcado intentado despertar de aquel sueño que era tan perfecto que no podía ser verdad.

-Tú solo sígueme- Le dijo en tono encantador para luego taparle los ojos con sus manos y guiarla por uno de los bosques de Konoha.

-E-está bien-sí, ahora estaba comprobado, Hinata no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y por poco se desmaya al sentir las manos del rubio que la guiaban con un suave tacto que la hizo estremecer.

Caminaron un rato luego…-Llegamos- acto seguido destapo los ojos de la Hyuga.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejó realmente maravillada era un hermoso lago con una pequeña cascada que con las pequeñas gotas que caían y con el sol, formaban un realmente maravilloso arco iris que hacia ver más verde aquella pradera que rodeaba al lago.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun esto es hermoso nunca había venido acá antes-Estaba realmente maravillada por aquel paisaje que nunca había visto.

-Bueno pues este es el lugar a donde venía cuando me sentía solo, lo descubrí hace mucho cuando era niño, y pues es un lugar muy especial para mí nadie lo conoce además de mi, excepto tu-Al decir esto miró a la Hyuga y tomo su mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Y ¿Por qué decidiste enseñármelo a mí si nadie más lo sabía?-sentía curiosidad ante lo que respondería el rubio.

-Suspiro antes de responder como recogiendo valor para hablar.- Pues, es porque tú eres en verdad muy importante para mí, eres la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado y siempre a creído en mi aun cuando todos pensaban que jamás lograría ser alguien útil, y no sabes cuánto lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes.

Al decir esto, en su tono de voz se notaba su seriedad y que lo estabas diciendo con el corazón lo cual hizo que a la chica, sus ojos perlas brillaran por la emoción de escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras.

Naruto quería llevar las cosas de una manera lenta pero muy romántica y tierna a la vez por lo que espero a tener otras hermosas citas como esas con la Hyuga para así después pedirle lo que hace tiempo ha querido… Que fuera su novia. Pero él no lo haría de una manera tradicional. NO. Él lo haría a lo grande y que todos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

Así después de haberse recostado juntos en aquel hermoso prado y hablar sobre cantidad de cosas que les venía a la cabeza, decidieron que era momento de volver a casa, ya estaba anocheciendo y lo último que quería, era hacer que el padre de Hinata se enojará con ella. Él la acompaño hasta la entrada de la mansión Hyuga y se despidió de ella con un suave beso en su mejilla para luego susurrarle al oído algo como:

-Prométeme que te veré mañana-A lo que ella respondió:

-Tenlo por seguro y será algo que estaré esperando por toda la noche-El sentir ese cálido aliento chocar contra sus oídos proveniente de la boca de cada uno de ellos en verdad les pareció algo tan dulce y sensual que no pudieron evitar un leve rosar de sus labios, pero no un beso, sino como una muestra de la necesidad que tenían los dos de juntar sus labios en un dulce beso… En su primer beso pero no sucedería ya que sintieron al padre de Hinata salir de la mansión así que tuvieron que separarse y a regañadientes reprimir ese mutuo sentimiento.

Hinata entro a su casa no sin antes darle una última mirada al rubio y decirle en voz baja:

-Que descanses Naruto-kun- Con esa dulce y tímida sonrisa.

-Igual tú linda- y guiñarle un ojo en señal eminente complicidad.

Así Naruto un poco triste por no poder sentir los labios de Hinata, pero feliz ya que tenía la esperanza de después poder probarlos todas las veces que quisiera, caminó hasta su casa con esa imagen de Hinata que seguramente tendría presente toda la noche.

**FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

Que les pareciooooooooo? Merezco un review? Merece continuación? Por fa háganme saber su opinión soy nueva en esto tampoco sean tan malos siii? Si tienen también alguna opinión para mejorar este fic también háganmela saber, quiero hacer lo mejor para ustedes espero no defraudarlos. Si merece continuación prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar.

Hasta la próxima SAYONARA:3

Atte: Hinata-chan de Uzumaki

_It's not just all physical__  
__I'm the type who won't get oh so critical__  
__So let's make things physical_


	2. No lo puedo creer

**Nota de autora: **Hola a todos, bueno primero que todo quiero darles las gracias por esos hermosos reviews la verdad no pensé que les gustaría pues no me sentía muy satisfecha con él pero el leer sus opiniones me motivo muchísimo gracias en enserio. Ahora acá les dejo el segundo capítulo que intente hacerlo más rápido posible, pero pues quería hacerlo lo más interesante posible y que por supuesto les gustará a ustedes también. Gracias por apoyar mi historia y espero la sigan disfrutando.

**Segundo capitulo.**

**No lo puedo creer.**

Naruto llegó a su departamento y se recostó en su cama buscando conciliar el sueño pero simplemente no podía, Hinata estaba presente en su mente y como dicen algunos: Esa mujer le estaba quitando el sueño. Pero no era tan malo pues le daba mucho tiempo para pensar una buena manera de como seria su petición de noviazgo para Hinata, y así, después de pensar un buen rato al fin pudo caer en un profundo sueño.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

El rubio se despertó, frotó sus ojos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue todo lo que pasó ayer con Hinata, en verdad que fue un día grandioso para él. Se levantó directo a al baño donde se duchó y luego se puso su camisa de mayas ninja y su traje naranja y negro. Salió directo a Ichiraku ''desayunar''… Si, el rubio sí que tenía una extraña dieta, ¿a quién se le ocurría desayunar ramen?, bueno, igual él lo hacía, no había nada que lo pusiera de mejor humor y con energía que un delicioso plato de ramen.

Mientras iba camino por su desayuno, iba pensando en lo que haría para impresionar a la ahora chica de sus sueños… Hinata, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer y era una excelente forma para hacerlo, simplemente era la idea perfecta y en verdad que iba a ser GRANDE tanto que toda la aldea podría verlo. Así llegó a Ichiraku y se sentó a devorar un delicioso plato de su amado ramen.

EN CASA DE HINATA:

La chica de ojos perlas se despertó estirándose un poco y se levantó de la cama con la intención de alistarse y salir en busca de cierto rubio de ojos azules. La verdad es que sí que se puso linda, prácticamente se llenó de perfume y arreglo delicadamente su cabello y seguido esto salió de su casa en busca del ya mencionado chico hiperactivo.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Naruto termino de comer y pago su pedido, al salir del local se dirigió a dar un pequeño paseo para después ir en busca de Hinata, pues ya saben él le había pedido que hoy también se vieran para salir, pero en el camino se encontró a cierto chico que había vuelto a la aldea y buscaba la reintegración en esta, era nada más y nada menos que un guapo chico de cabello azabache y ojos iguales poseedores del sharingan… Si ya saben quién es (Fangirls imaginándoselo emocionadas xd), era nada y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto corrió hacia él para saludarlo, aunque allá vuelto por sí mismo a la aldea, aún tenía ese carácter frio e impotente de siempre, pero que se le podía hacer cambiar de un día para otro es difícil y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por lograrlo.

-HEYYYYYYY! Sasuke. – Gritó el rubio desde lejos, a lo que el azabache giro la cabeza al conocer la voz de este.

-Hey dobe.- saludo el ojinegro intentado esbozar un sonrisa que a duras fuerzas podía mostrar… Si Sasuke nunca cambiara por completo, siempre tendrá ese mal, pero a la vez sexi complejo de emo, que, acéptenlo es lo que a muchas de ustedes les gusta de él (xD).

-¿Qué haces teme? ¿Vas a algún lugar en especial?.- Naruto también se esmeraba en apoyar a la reintegración del azabache aunque esto será un poco difícil, pero no imposible y él, Naruto Uzumaki cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía y esta no sería la excepción.

-Ehhhhh la verdad no solo caminaba, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar ayudando a todo el mundo solo para que me vuelvan a integrar a la aldea.- Dijo este como haciendo una extraña mueca de frustración.- ¿Y tú dobe buscas a alguien?.

- Ehhh… Yo?... Bu-Bueno… Yo solo…-Sasuke lo miro confundido y con complicidad a la vez.-Ashhh está bien te diré pero nada de burlas eh?... Bueno… es que yo…buscaba a Hinata.- Le dijo mientras miraba al azabache para ver su reacción.

El ojinegro parpadeo un par de veces para luego decirle…- ES ENSERIO! No me digas que tú y ella ya… Bueno tú sabes… ya tienen algo?.- Al mismo tiempo hacia una cara graciosa al estilo pervertido de Ero-senin.

-¿Qué!? Claro que no… Bueno pues aún no.- El rubio estaba un poco apenado por su declaración pero si iba a hacer lo que haría no tendría que preocuparse por cosas como esas.

-¿Cómo, no me digas que eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta? …Bueno pues si ese es el caso por mí no hay problema yo si podría ir y tal vez hacerle compañía… La verdad Hinata sí que está muy linda- Y si le dijo esto solo por molestar al rubio y ver qué era lo que en verdad sentía este por la Hyuga.

-No serias capaz.-Dijo algo furioso.

-Oh claro que lo haría no perdería una oportunidad como esa. –El azabache decía de un modo retador, en verdad que quería hacer enfadar al rubio.

-Jamás serias capaz de hacer que Hinata saliera contigo, tú eres solo un pobre teme con complejo de emo. –Contraatacó el Uzumaki, esta vez no perdería contra él.

-Vuélveme a decir emo y morirás hoy mismo uzumaki.- Esta sí que era una extraña pelea por una chica.

-Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo…EMOOOOOO!-Al terminar de decir esto, Sasuke lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rubio pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora tras de emo lento.-Naruto aprovechó la situación para burlarse aún más.

-Ahora si te llegó tu hora idiota- Y cuando le iba a atinar otro puño al uzumaki…

-Yaaaa teme no es para tanto, era broma, ya no te esponjes más que de pronto te arrugas… mejor porque no vamos y me ayudas a preparar mi plan de petición hacia Hinata siiiiiiiii?-Después de insultar y enfurecer al azabache este le hizo su mejor cara de perrito faldero para que le ayudara, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo.

-El Uchiha suspiro rendido-Ya que más se puede hacer, vamos entonces pero que no sea muy demorado tengo cosas que hacer.

-Cómo qué?, como irte a planchar el cabello-El rubio seguía con el trabajo de hacerlo enojar.

-IDIOTA! Todavía trató de ayudarte en tu estúpido plan y sigues con tus idioteces.- Por suerte Sasuke lo había aguantado ya bastante rato.

-Jajajajajaja ya, ya, ya está bien no te enojes ahora si vamos.-Así los dos caminaron hasta la torre con la imagen de los hokages para que así Naruto le explicará su plan a Sasuke y procedieran a cumplirlo. Cuando terminó de explicar Naruto hizo una posición de manos y realizó el Kage bunshin no jutsu.

POR OTRO LADO:

Hinata caminaba por las calles de konoha cuando de pronto se encontró con cierta pelirosada.

-Hola Sakura-chan.-Saludó educadamente.

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿qué haces?.-le respondió esta.

-Yo…yo etto… solo caminaba por estos lados.- la ojiperla ya se había puesto nerviosa, con solo pensar en el tema del rubio sentía como se sonrojaba.

-Mmmmm ya que tal si te acompaño, estoy algo aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer ¿te parece?.

-Claro, caminar acompañada es más divertido.-Dijo dulcemente la Hyuga, algo tan característico de ella.

Así juntas caminaron, iban hablando muy entretenidamente cuando llegaron casi frente a la torre con la imágenes de los hokages y Hinata vio algo que la dejo en total estado de shock, Sakura al ver la reacción de Hinata volteo la cabeza en dirección hacia donde veía la Hyuga y al igual que ella no podía creer lo que veía.

Encima de las caras de los anteriores hokages un enorme cartel sostenido por muchos Narutos y debajo de este el Naruto real que gritaba como loco el nombre de la Hyuga acompañado por Sasuke, estaban en verdad creando conmoción con lo que decía el cartel, pues su mensaje era nada más y nada menos que :

''_TE AMO, Hinata Hyuga, quieres ser mi novia, dattebayo''_

_Atte: Naruto Uzumaki_.

Naruto bajo junto a Sasuke, salió corriendo y se paró unos cuantos metros frente a Hinata con una gran sonrisa como esperando la reacción de esta que todavía estaba en shock, al igual Sakura no podía creer que el rubio haya sido capaz de hacer algo como eso en verdad fue algo extremadamente original y muy romántico a su parecer.

Hinata solo podía admirar aquel hermoso detalle y ver como todas las personas volteaban a verla esperando su reacción y cuando por fin su cuerpo reaccionó lo que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo en dirección al rubio y saltar sobre él, enrollando sus piernas por encima de la cintura de este y besarlo, para que así el rubio no tuviera duda de su respuesta.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.- Dijo él después de separasen.

-Tu qué crees.- le dijo para después volver a besarlo.-Simplemente… esto… es lo que siempre había soñado.

-Prometo hacerte muy feliz pequeña… te juró que lo haré.

-Bueno yayaya par de tortolitos esto es envidiable así que no lo hagan frente a personas que aún están solas.-Dijo con un pequeño puchero la pelirosada mirando al azabache, pero este no hizo nada, solo se dedicaba a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa de lado a su amigo y a su nueva novia.

-Me alegro por ti dobe en verdad se ven muy bien juntos-Bueno… ahora sí es seguro Sasuke en verdad que se ha esmerado por cambiar… Y bastante que lo ha hecho.

Así después de esto Naruto y Hinata se fueron cogidos de la mano en señal de mostrar su nueva relación, acompañados por Sakura y Sasuke aunque estos separados, ellos aún tenían que trabajar en un pequeño problema de convivencia que tenían, aunque aún quedaba un inconveniente había que hablar con Hiashi esto aún no se oficializaba por completo

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

Bueno que les pareció? La verdad a mí me encanto me siento muy orgullosa de este capítulo, espero les guste y bueno esto no ha acabado no señor aún falta. Sigan dejando reviews en verdad me alegro la existencia que les gustara el anterior capitulo y que dejaran esos hermosos reviews con sus opiniones. No tardaré en actualizar, trataré en hacer mínimo un capi por semana.

Pdta.: Dios amo tanto el Naruhina, y amo tanto a Sasuke así emo no importa te amo eres lo mejor en especial porque irás al campo de batalla a pelear apoyando a Naruto… Esto lo comprenderán aquellos que lean el manga, que en verdad se los sugiero, últimamente ha estado muy interesante*-*

Nos leemos luego.

Sayonara:3

Atte: Hinata-chan de Uzumaki.

_Blow your mind._


	3. Ya es hora

**Nota de autora:** GOMENNNNN ONEGAI PERDENENME LA VIDA… siii ya sé que dije que sacaría un cap por semana pero es que bueno comprenderán que era época de exámenes y de notas, y pues luego fue vacaciones y me sacaron de la ciudad a un lugar donde no tenía ni mi computadora ni internet. Pero ya volví otra vez al colegio, tengo mi computadora, tengo más tiempo libre y estoy muy inspirada. Espero les guste la continuación, a y por cierto gracias por esos hermosos review siempre me alegran el día no pensé que mi fic fuera tan de su agrado. BESOSSSS.

**Ya es hora.**

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Naruto y Hinata habían formado una relación, pero Hiashi Hyuga no sabía nada de esto, simplemente ellos no habían tenido una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, pero al parecer todo apuntaba a que hoy seria ese día, sería el día perfecto para HACERLO.

Una linda chica de cabello negro-azulado iba caminando por las calles de Konoha de la mano con su guapo novio rubio…

-Y dime hime-chan ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-Bu-bueno ya lo pensé y creo que sería excelente hacerlo hoy.-Como le encantaba que el la llamará así aunque ya llevaban un tiempo ella seguía siendo la tímida y dulce Hinata aunque ya haya cambiado mucho su comportamiento frente al Uzumaqui.-Mi padre está libre el día de hoy y es probable que este todo el día en la mansión.

-¿¡ENSERIO!? Eso es perfecto Hina no puedo esperar a ir a hablar con tu padre.-Hablaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Estoy ansioso porque tu padre acepte dattebayo.

-Si.- Respondió con una dulce sonrisa.-Pero sabes Naru, aún sigue la probabilidad de que él no acepte esto… Pero ¿sabes? Aunque él no acepte esto, no me separare de ti por nada del mundo.-Habló con una determinación que hasta dejó sorprendido al rubio.

-Hina… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca permitiría que te alejaran de mí.-Habló, para después besarla dulcemente.

Así juntos caminaron a paso lento pero seguro hacia… la mansión Hyuga.

-Llegamos…-Dijeron al unísono mientras respiraban y tomaban el valor para entrar.

Caminaron por toda la mansión buscando el cuarto donde probablemente se encontraba el líder del clan y padre de Hinata… El respetado y exigente Hiashi Hyuga.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a la puerta corrediza que los separaba del destino de su relación, ambos temblaron de miedo, pero tenían que hacerlo y ya lo había decido, así que fue el Uzumaki quien se atrevió a abrir la puerta enfrente de ellos. Dentro de la habitación yacía un hombre de pelo largo y ojos perla que tomada solo el té, que al ver a los jóvenes se impresiono un poco aunque no lo demostró.

-Buenos días Padre- Saludo la joven Hyuga nerviosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su padre.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama- Naruto estaba que se moría de los nervios pero no debía mostrarlo debía ser fuerte si quería estar con su Hinata.

-Buenos días Hinata y… Naruto? A qué se debe tu visita muchacho.- Hiashi podía ser un hombre duro, pero había cambiado un poco su forma de tratar a su hija y porque no ahora respetaba mucho más a Naruto por ser ahora el héroe de la aldea.

-Hiashi-sama venimos porque debemos hablar juntos muyyyyy seriamente- ¿Naruto siendo serio? Bueno creo que esto no es normal.

-Hi-Hinata-chan y yo estamos saliendo.- Habló rápidamente Naruto y cerró sus ojos al igual que Hinata esperando por una respuesta.

-Que ustedes QUEEEEEEEE?-Habló fuertemente Hiashi.

-Mire Hiashi-sama sé que le es difícil ya que Hinata es la heredera del clan, pero déjeme decirle que yo Naruto Uzumaki por nada el mundo pienso dejar a su hija ni mucho menos llegar a lastimarla.- Dijo de esa manera tan determinante que solo usaba en ocasiones de gran importancia.

-Pero… Porque no lo había sabido antes…Esto…Esto es… INCREIBLE… Es FANTASTICO!- (No se lo esperaban cierto xd)

-QUEEEEEEEE?- Gritaron al unísono Naruto y Hinata.

-Claro, que no lo entienden?-ahora sí que estaban confundidos Hiashi estaba feliz de su relación?- Naruto tu ahora eres un shinobi digno de mucho respeto en esta aldea, y me parece algo halagador que escogieras a mi hija del clan Hyuga para que sea tu novia, esto será de gran importancia para todo el clan, además ayuda a que este gané más respeto por parte de otros shinobis.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojado padre?- Preguntó aun incrédula Hinata.

-Claro que no, es más tienen todo mi permiso para que sigan saliendo- Dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa… Creo que con el tiempo aprendió a confiar más en su hija y a valorar sus decisiones.

-GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Hiashi-sama le prometo que no se arrepentirá cuidare muy bien de su hija y le daré todo lo que necesite Dattebayo-Naruto gritó de alegría, no pensó que lo tomara tan bien.

-Sí, sí, si ya no armes escandalo chico y porque no mejor salen a dar una vuelta tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… Ah se me olvidaba pero eso si chico no la traigas tarde.

-Claro que no, haré todo lo que usted pida señor, con tal que me deje estar con mi Hina-chan.

-Gracias padre, volveré para la cena- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió de su padre.

-Hasta luego Hiashi-sama-Así los dos salieron de la habitación.

Al salir de la mansión aun no creían que su relación ya era más que oficial y eso tenía que ser celebrado…

-Hina no puedo creer que tu padre lo haya tomado tan bien-Hablo entusiasmado el rubio.

-Creo que yo tampoco puedo creer que esto sea cierto, mi padre acepto con gusto la noticia debido a que tú eres ahora un héroe- Le dijo dulcemente mientras cogía la mano de su novio.

-Lo sé creo que al final algo bueno salió de todo esto…Ahora que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y a buscar algo para que podamos celebrar si?-Dijo mientras le daba un seductor beso en los labios.

-Me fascina la idea-Hablo con un leve sonrojo.

Así los dos caminaron hasta Ichiraku's Ramen como comienzo de su celebración.

-Viejo Teuchi! Ayame! Ya llegué yo por favor dos platos de ramen del mejor que tenga-Los escándalos de Naruto ya no eran sorpresa para nadie.

-Vaya Naruto sí que se te ve feliz, ¿acaso te paso algo bueno?- Le habló guiñándole un ojo y señalándole a Hinata.

-No es algo bueno… Es algo ¡GENIAL!- Casi se podía ver la emoción en Naruto.

-¿Y puede saberse que es?- Dijo Teuchi con evidente curiosidad.

-Pues déjame decirte viejo que Hinata y yo somos oficialmente pareja… Acabamos de venir de la mansión Hyuga donde hablamos con Hiashi-sama, le contamos sobre nuestra relación y lo tomo muy bien y nos dio su permiso para seguir saliendo.

-¿Es cierto eso Hinata? ¿Tu padre en verdad lo toma tan bien? Él es un hombre muy serio, lo digo con mucho respeto.

-Si así es pero le pareció genial que Naruto y yo fuéramos pareja y dijo que eso también será algo muy bueno para nuestro clan.

-Vaya, bueno entonces déjenme decirle que los felicito y que hoy la casa invita, así que disfruten su ramen-Les dijo con una sonrisa mientras les servía su ramen.

-Gracias viejo!-Dijo Naruto ahora más feliz si es que se podía.

-Muchas gracias Teuchi-san- Agradeció dulcemente Hinata.

Al terminar de comer salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto a planear el siguiente paso de la celebración… UNA FIESTA.

Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, Hinata se ruborizó un poco, era la primera vez que iba a la casa de su novio y se creyó un poco pervertida por lo que había pensado… aunque pensándolo bien no le importaba nada con el hecho de ser con Naruto.

-Perdón por el desorden jejeje, no tenía planeado que viniéramos hasta acá- Se disculpó mientras cómo podía levantaba las cosas que tenía tiradas por todo el departamento.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun- Le dijo dulce mientras se le acercaba y le besaba.

Ambos se dirigieron al sofá donde después de otros tantos besos comenzaron a planear la ''fiesta''.

Hicieron una lista de invitados que claro incluía a todooooos los amigos que tuvieran en la aldea, pero asegurándose que fueran los más cercanos. Y así comenzaron a llamar a todos para informarles sobre la fiesta, al igual que Hinata llamó a sus padre para informarle que no podía llegar a cenar ya que iba a quedarse con Naruto y sus amigos. Porque si la fiesta iba a ser hoy mismo en la noche en un antro que dé a último momento consiguieron.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, tenían todo preparado y los invitados comenzaron a llegar…Una fiesta de ninjas ¿que tanto se divierten los shinobis?... Bueno creo que hay que comenzar a prepararse para todo y por supuesto alejar el trago lo más posible de Rock Lee.

**Fin del tercer capítulo.**

Bueno que les pareció? Ya saben perdón por la tardanza pero créanme que se los compensaré actualizando lo más rápido que me sea posible… Últimamente he estado muy inspirada:3

Ya sé que pensaban que me iba ir al lemon yo sé que si lo creían xd pero en esta oportunidad no fue la ocasión indicada aunque estoy pensando en darle algo de lemon no muy grotesco será algo muy romántico claro si ustedes quieren *u* así que ¿ qué opinan lemon o no? Espero sus lindos comentarios que me alegran siempre.

Nos leemos luego

Atte: Hinata-chan de Uzumaki.

**Smile, be happy and feel forever young.**


End file.
